The First's
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A series of writings about Rock Lee and Sakura. This follows the progress of their relationship's first's, like first asking out and acceptance, first date, first fight....etc.......... Serious Sakura and Rock Lee based.
1. The First Asking And Acceptance

**The First's**

This is a little mini series of Rock Lee and Sakura from Naruto. Possible that it can be a spin-off and sequel to any of the Sakura and Rock Lee fanfictional stories I've written. This series of writing's cover all what you call 'The First's' in a relationship, first asking and accepting, first date, first Xmas together...etc... Get the picture? Well hopefully, if not just read through and you'll mostly get it as you read.

This story is about about the first asking and acceptance, first time Rock Lee asks and Sakura accepts.

**Chapter 1: The First Asking And Accepting**

"What on earth are you doing Lee?" Came a stunned voice of his team mate, Ten Ten. "You're actually tidying yourself up!"

"Yep." Lee replied with a huge smile as he turned around to face Ten Ten. "I'm getting ready for something."

"Must be a pretty good something for you to get your hair nicely brushed and everything." Ten Ten replied with a inquisitive look on the face.

"Oh she is."

"She?" Ten Ten picked out the word quickly, it wasn't a 'it' but a actual person, a she person.

"Yea, she." Lee nodded as he brushed his hair a few more times, still with a massive smile on his face.

"Oh!..." Ten Ten replied, finally realising who the 'she' meant to be. "It's Sakura isn't it, Lee?"

"Of course. You should know that, there is no one else. Well for me that is."

"Oh Lee..." Ten Ten started and Lee immediately know where she was going with this. He'd heard it so many times from her, she basically thought it was a hopeless cause. "You really should find someone else, you've been chasing that girl for way to long. There's nothing overly special about her, you can find other girls with the same qualities."

"Ten Ten!" Lee yelled in annoyance. "Don't say that! She really is the only one for me! I could never imagine being with anyone else, never want anyone else."

"Hmmm... So, what are you planning to do?" Ten Ten sighed, she knew there was no talking Lee out of his way of thinking. He stuck to her like glue, she thought it would die down over time but sadly with Lee, he didn't do no such thing. She said no, it only make him cry and then come back stronger than before.

"Going to go to her house and see her, wanted to look the best I could without have to reconstruct and cut anything. I can't be anything more than myself."

"That's sweet Lee but I'm not sure Sakura is the sweet persuaded type."

"Whatever." Lee pulled a little more annoyed face, didn't like her butting in's. He finished brushing his hair and rested the hair brush on top of his bed side table. "I'm going now. Wish me luck." He started to walk for the front door.

"Good luck, Lee." Ten Ten called back. "You're going to need it with that girl." She added on in a whisper to herself as she heard the front door slam. She was about to walk out of Lee's room until she noticed that he left a nice freshly picked lot of flowers on top of his bed, she knew immediately who they were for. She grabbed them and looked out the top flat's window, "Lee!" She bellowed and had him look back up at her.

"What!" He called back up.

"Your flowers!" With that she threw the bunch of flowers at him and they landed gracefully in Lee's hand.

"Thanks Ten Ten!" Lee loudly thanked and smiled at her and turned back around to keep walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good thing I didn't leave these flowers behind, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't bring the love of my life flowers when I went to visit her? I just wished Ten Ten would understand... It's easy to say find someone else and whatever but the truth is my heart just won't let me. She's got a hold on my heart and it won't let go..._ Lee thought to himself as he entered the park area near Sakura's house. "Ouch!" Lee said as he realised that he ran into someone or something and made him nearly fall off his feet but he managed to hold himself.

"..." Came a sigh in a female voice from the ground. Lee realised he must have knocked her down when he walked into her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Lee started to apologise but stopped when he noticed who it was. "Sakura! I'm super, super sorry! That was very rude of me, just bumping into you like that." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"That's Ok, Lee. I guess... We were just in deep thought, right?"

"Right!" Lee exclaimed, bit of a blush crossed his face when it sunk it that he banged into his one and only.

"Lee... You Ok?"

"Yea, why you ask?"

"Well you're... Kind of blushing really hard, just wondered."

"Oh... I'm sure I'll be fine... Let it go off."

"And... What's the flowers for?" Sakura observed by looking at his right hand.

Lee pushed his arm forward and pushed the flowers further towards her. "They're for you."

"Oh, thank you Lee."

"I was kind of on my way to your house anyways and found you before I got there. I hope their the type you like..."

Sakura sensed he was going to keep babbling like he usually and interrupted. "They're lovely Lee, fine, perfect even. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lee blushed wildly at the sweet comment. It was obvious that she was in a good mood because of her being so nice and easy to talk too. "So... My sweet Sakura... Why are you in the park at this time on a Saturday night? I'd thought you would have a date or something on a Saturday night."

"To tell you the truth Lee I don't exactly get overly asked out, see me as to busy or whatever else. None have really interested me much since Sasuke... That's the reason I'm out here... I needed a walk and space to clear my mind, think more straight about the situation." Looking a little sad while mentioning.

"I see... You still love him, don't you? Even after all this time." Lee sighed, a bit of disappointment hung in his voice. He hoped Sasuke would be out of the picture by now, he'd been gone from the village for two years or so now... Wasn't it long enough?

"Depends..." Sakura replied simply and lifted her head to face Lee a little more head on.

"Depends on what?" Lee was confused, couldn't understand what she was trying to say, yes or no?

"Don't worry Lee. It's only a friendship love these days." Sakura sensed what Lee was really digging at and felt she might as well tell him straight on the situation.

"It is?" Lee replied in astonishment, he didn't know that she changed her feelings towards Sasuke.

"Man, for a guy that just bumped into me you have a lot of questions." Sakura giggled, making Lee blush a little more. "My feelings have changed for him over the time he's been gone. You can say I grew out of childish crushes, that's really what it was really. But yet, I still care deeply because he's my friend and past team mate, can't turn those type of feelings off."

"Well, that I'm glad." Rock Lee replied. "He's done a variety of bad things in the past but it's good that you're so loyal to him."

"Yea... I guess... Been feeling a little lonely since Naruto's been gone."

"Yea but at least you're still thinking about them, as long as you do this you will never be really truly alone. You're not alone, Sakura. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Lee. You always know how to make me feel better." Sakura smiled about the comment and liked how Lee was so considerate.

"That's alright, Sakura-San. I made promises to and I'll be forever keeping them for you, meaning you'll never be really alone."

"I can't believe you're still keeping those promises, surprised you still even remember them."

"Sakura, how could I forget that day? It was the very day I met you."

"Yea... But still... Do you honestly think I'm still worth it? It's not like I've been the nicest to you over the years. I've only recently decided to change my views and attitude towards people, time to mature and grow up."

"I always keep my promises Sakura-San."

Sakura just smiled in returned and nodded, was beginning to like how thoughtful he was. She didn't like him much when she first met him but you could say over the years he'd grown on her. Even though his home place was in another place he still visited her often in her village and was also nice when he stayed in her town for short periods. His team had a small flat on the other side of the village and often came down for missions, training...etc... But Lee always took it upon himself to visit his love, make the time for her, always. Sakura always wondered why he hadn't given up on her over this time and possibly even found someone else but he didn't, still only had eyes for her. It proved to her that it was possibly true love, someone actually truly loved her, it was then that she realised her feelings were altering. She was discovering these feelings during the gap of seeing Lee and was very pleased that he bumped into her, well wished it weren't so literally. "I'm glad to hear that you do."

"For you, it'll be forever."

"Hmmm... So Lee... You said you were coming over to visit me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh..." Lee was almost speechless, he knew what he wanted to say but had a hard time trying to get them out yet again. He'd said the same things so many times but each time Sakura just turned the feelings down, hitting his confidence of saying it again each time. "Umm..."

"Well?" Sakura was getting a little impatient but also knew what was going to be said. But the real reason why she wanted him to hurry up was because she had a different answer for him.

"Ok..." Lee took in a deep breath and blurted out the rest as quick as he could. "Next Saturday, would you go on a date with me?" He closed his eyes and waited for the usual blow.

"Yes." Sakura replied simply and was getting a little worried that Lee had his eyes screwed shut for so long.

"Wh... What did you say, lovely?" Lee replied in amaze and opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Yes, Yes I will go out on a date with you. Next Saturday."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded with a massive smile on her face. "Really."

"Yes! Thank you! Sakura-San! You won't regret this!" Lee shouted with happiness, biggest smile as possible across his face. He ran over and gave embraced Sakura in a hug.

"I'm sure I won't" Letting Lee hug her, feeling much better than what she thought it would be.

"What made you change your mind?" Lee questioned as he released her from his strong embrace.

"Well... I guess my feelings for Sasuke wasn't the only feelings that changed while you were gone."

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura grabbed his hand and a pen and written her phone number on it. "Give me a call to say what time and whatever."

"Sure thing, my sweet Sakura flower."

Sakura started to walk away from a still stunned Lee and gave the 'call me' sign with her hand to her ear. "Oh! By the way! Thank You for the flowers!" She called back at him, making him blush even more than usual.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said yes!" Lee yelled and echoed throughout the flat, making Ten Ten appear in confusion. Lee ran all the way back to the flat as fast as he could to spread the good news. "Ten Ten! She said yes!" He yelled again when he saw her coming into sight.

"She did?" Ten Ten replied, looked as stunned as Rock Lee.

"Yes!"

"Wow! Well Done Lee!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked this 'first's' first chapter, one of the fair few that I'll be writing up. I like how it overall came out hopefully the future ones will turn out well too.


	2. The First Prepartions

**The First's**

This is a little mini series of Rock Lee and Sakura from Naruto. Possible that it can be a spin-off and sequel to any of the Sakura and Rock Lee fanfictional stories I've written. This series of writing's cover all what you call 'The First's' in a relationship, first asking and accepting, first date, first Xmas together...etc... Get the picture? Well hopefully, if not just read through and you'll mostly get it as you read.

This story is about

**Chapter 2: The Preparation Of The First Date**

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura San!"

"Oh hi Lee." Sakura sighed, did he really need to shout at this time in the evening? She'd had a long, hard day, didn't need anymore shouting in her ear.

"Free to have a talk!?" Rock Lee replied in excitement, his feet had barely touched the ground ever since Sakura said she would go out on a date with him. To him it was a impossible dream come true.

"Sure, as long as you try and keep your voice down. I've kind of had a long day and just want some quietly talking."

"Sure... Anything for my beautiful Sakura flower."

"So... What's up? Why'd you call?"

"You said to, remember? To talk about this Saturday..."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I lose track of what I say sometimes but I can't wait. What did you have in mind?"

"Now, now, it wouldn't be a secret and a surprise if I tell you that." Rock Lee replied with a secretive voice. Truth was he'd been secretly planning for the day he got a date with his one and only ever since he met Sakura, which has been years.

"Ah, like that is it? Well I'm sure it'll be romantic and sweet."

"Awww... Nothing else for a sweet girl like yourself. I've been dreaming of the day for years."

"I know..." Sakura whispered to herself, felt guilty for making Lee wait and keep trying and trying over the years and all he got was rejection from her.

"What was that?" Lee questioned, just hearing her low tone of voice.

"I said, I know..."

"About me dreaming of the day?"

"Yes, it's just... I feel guilty for turning you down and being nasty to you over the years. I shouldn't have done it, I mean... I didn't like it when I had that from Sasuke."

"Is that the reason you're going to go out with me? Because you feel sorry for me?" Lee exclaimed, felt sad at this possibility. If she was going to go out with him, he wanted her to actually really want to go out with him. He didn't want to trap or force anything.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled back, making sure he didn't get the wrong idea. "I told you. My feelings have dramatically changed over the years, Sasuke WAS what I want but YOU are the one I really want now. It's like I got total new vision in my brain. I used to not be attracted to you in any way, only saw you as a friend but now... I love those new muscles and you kept the same brilliant attitude. There's nothing worse than a forceful guy, who won't let the girl be herself and do what she wants."Almost purred at the end of the sentence, when she got her dream shot in her head of him.

"I see..."

"Please don't be mad at me." She begged in return, she hadn't even gone on their first date yet, she didn't want him being angry or hurt by her.

"Sakura... I could never really be mad at you. Your my Sakura flower, you can't do no wrong in my eyes. Just... Promise me... That you want to go out with me for me, not through guilt or anything else." Rock Lee replied with quite a stern voice, well stern for Rock Lee while he's talking to Sakura.

"I promise. I honestly wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't serious about you in the first place. You're a great guy in most ways for me, no one can ever be perfectly matched, only closely matched."

"Well you're perfectly matched for me."

"How so?" Sakura questioned, she quite strongly believed what she stated. In her mind no one's perfect, and no one can match the same because there's always something different about one of them. "No one has the same feelings, interests, thoughts...etc..."

"I'm not saying your totally wrong because the things you said are correct but you're my perfect match in other ways, more ways that just can't be seen so easily."

"Once again, how so?" Sakura repeated, wanting to know what he was getting at. "You first got interested in me by my looks alone. You asked me out before actually talking to me and knowing me."

"I call that love at first sight, as in I wanted to know you more." Lee explained, couldn't believe she would even suggest that he was so vain, she should've known he's not like that. "It's simple how we're the perfect match, destiny and bond. Loving someone purely makes the perfect match, in any case. If you don't love someone purely, that's a sign that the relationship is fake."

"So... You're saying you love me 'purely'? I guess you're right, that kind of does make a perfect match but I haven't been on a date with you yet... How'd you the love is pure?"

"Well for starters I've loved you for years and haven't ever looked at another girl with my eyes. Isn't that rough sign?"

"True... I guess... But I don't know about my side yet... I can't like anyone really until I really know the person."

"That's OK. That's what a dates for right? Not all love is love at first sight."

"Thank you for respecting that opinion." Sakura replied, could almost hear the smile on her face down the phone.

"Anything for you!" Rock Lee rushed in, he just loved hearing her voice, let alone her complimenting him.

"Ok... So... You're not going to tell me what we're doing but you're going to have to give me a time." Sakura quickly changing the subject, didn't want Lee to start his long mushy love ranting.

"Oh yes, silly me, that's the reason I called you wasn't it? Well of course it's on Saturday, how's 7.00pm for you?"

"Sounds fine to me. Quite early though, no?"

"Well yes, it has to be because I wanted to take our time with the stuff we do, nothing worse than rushing a good thing, right?"

"True."

"I just want you to enjoy the night the best you can. You only get ONE first date and I wanted to make it special."

"Cool, well... I've got to go. It's getting late and I need my sleep, early rise tomorrow, got stuff that needs doing."

"Same, got early training sessions. Good night Sweet Sakura."

"Good night Lee San." With that Sakura put the phone down and had a massive smile on her face. Over the past years, she wouldn't have even dared to go with Lee but now... She was kind of liking the idea of going with him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rock Lee!?" Ino screamed in Sakura's face. "Rock Lee!? Mr. Fuzzy Eyebrows?! You nuts girl!?"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled back. "Honestly... He's really not that bad."

"Sakura... He's not good for you're reputation. Besides... What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's not here, ain't really ever been there for me. To tell you the truth my feelings have way changed from those school girl crush days. And as for the reputation... Who actually cares who I date? Well except for you."

"Hmmm... I just don't understand what you see him." Ino replied and pulled a upset pout, full of disagreement of her friends choice.

Sakura had gone over to Ino's house to tell her the choice and for a common girlie chat. Sadly Ino wasn't giving the response she was hoping for. She also wanted to ask her whether she had something better to wear for the date or at least help her go shopping for something.

"Oh come on... Give him a break... He's a nice guy really."

"Nice guy's finish last." Ino quoted and gave another annoyed pout. "So... What else did you come around here for? It couldn't have been to just tell me you're trying to ruin your life through dating."

"Well... I was kind of hoping..."

"Spit it out."

"I wanted to ask... Whether I could borrow something of yours for the date?..."

"Hmm..." Ino put on a fake considering face. "Fine, tempted to say no because of your appalling taste this time but... That would be just mean. Every girl needs to have something good to wear... Even if your date isn't up to your standards..."

"Oh come on again, lay off."

"Whatever. Come on and we'll see what we got and I'll try and give you some tips for surviving this social killer date."

"Ino..." Sakura hissed with annoyance, she just wanted her to lay off but was grateful that she didn't leave her hanging. Sure she had some stuff she was sure she could pick out for this date but like a lot of girl's, she just purely felt like she didn't have anything to wear and wanted something fresh to match her fresh dating choice...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait on this piece, gotten side tracked with university work and whatever. This one kind of flew out of my mind, had started it ages ago but only just thought of what else to write for it. Anyways hope you enjoy the preparation for the first date :)


End file.
